There Were No Hunger Games Only Parties
by EverlarkerSwiftie13
Summary: A bunch of random funny one shots of the Hunger Games Characters hanging out. There were no Hunger Games.
1. Never Ever Getting Back Together

Katniss sits on the couch listening to "We are never ever ever ever getting back together" by Taylor Swift

"Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you."

"We are never ever ever getting back together." (Points at Gale and Peeta laughs)  
"We are never ever ever getting back together," (Points at Gale again)  
"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me."  
"But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

"Like, ever..."

"In your face, Gale!" Peeta smirks  
"That's it!" Gale reaches for Katniss's iPod but Finnick stops him.  
"Dude, take a chill pill!" Finnick says casually

Katniss continues... " I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine."

"I don't have an indie record. My most precious item is the loaf of bread on my shelf. It's been there for 5 years."  
"WTFinnick!" Finnick shouts  
"Did ya get it from my family's bakery?" Peeta asks  
"You're so full of yourself, Finch. Ummm... I got it from...yeah I did."  
"Ha! I probably made it."  
Gale runs off to throw the loaf in the bin.


	2. Kat Everdeen The Directioner

"SHUT UP I'M LISTENING TO LIAM PAYNE'S ANGELIC VOICE!" Katniss thunders and then casually resumes to humming along to _Live while we're young.  
_"You are a directioner!" Peeta says almost fainting.  
"I love Harry. He's so delicious." Katniss says mockingly.  
"KATNISS!" Peeta screams .  
"Just kiddin'. But Annnniiiieeee likes him." Finnick jumps.  
"WTFinnick!"  
"Stop sayin' that."  
Finnick takes out his phone and texts Annie  
**  
I AM GOING TO KILL YOU  
****_Funny. Haha. Even funnier then the u put sugar cubes in ur chest to make u look muscly  
_****STOP. Don't tell anyone. So Kat told me dat u like Harry from 1D  
****_I do. Not. In ur dreams. You really believed Kat! I feel sozzy for Peeta  
_****Who doesn't?!  
****_LOL. Thats soooo funny. Miss ya.  
_****Come to BreadBoy's house  
****_Don't call him that. He HATES bread. Kat txted me.  
_****And...  
Can't tell. Ask Kat 0.o  
****_Tell me. Or I'll get Mags on ya  
_****U wot m8  
****_That suits u. Cos ur a ginger :P  
_****Just COME  
****_KK_**

"Finnick's BBMing!" Katniss says  
"And..."  
"You said u h8 txtin'"  
"You hates him!"  
"YOLO."  
"WTFinnick!"  
"What did Annie tell ya?"

"Oh. We found the tapes of you singing and dancing to 'Gangnam Style' in your underwear."

"WTFinnick. How dare ya. Well it was goodd...BUT! Why!"

"You don't have a six pack unlike Peeta." Katniss says teasingly.

"Go away."  
"Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

"STOP SINGING!" Peeta and Finnick shout in unison.


	3. Peeta The Hutcher

"Shhhhh. You guys are worse than Gale, Justin Bieber AND all of 1D put together!" Katniss shouts  
"How dare you! I'm a belieber! I have a poster of him in my room. I kiss it every night before I sleep!" Finnick screams.  
"You're a belieber!" Peeta says totally shocked "The only celeb I like is Josh Hutcherson."  
"He looks like you. Similiar jaw line." Finnick says  
"Hot jaw line..." Katniss says  
"I like Journey coz Josh Hutcherson is in it. I HATE Vannessa cheated on him!" Peeta says  
" Gawd! I like Silver Linings Playbook!" Katniss shouts  
" Gale likes The Last Song. Thats sooo soppy." Peeta teases  
" Gale's brother, Thor likes Avengers and his fiance'e Hannah (Montana) likes LOL." Finnick says

"Thor has long hair." Peeta says  
"Ya. He should use this shampoo" Finnick takes out a bottle of shampoo from his nike rucsak  
"You use _Cheryl Cole's L'Oreal Paris Dazzling shine_ for women shampoo!" Peeta says, horrified.  
"Where did ya get dat!" Katniss shouts "That's mine!"  
"I just borrowed it!" Finnick says.  
"Shut the Peeta bread up!" Peeta shouts.  
"I want a swear word! WTKatniss. Nah. I'll use Peeta's to annoy Gale and show my undying love to him."  
"Thank you my cheese bun."  
"PEETA!" Finnick moans.  
" I'm just kiddin'. Chill." Peeta tells him.

"Let's prank call Haymitch." Finnick says  
"Sure!" Peeta and Katniss say in unison  
"Breadships were mean to ffffffffffffffffllllllllllll lllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."  
"KATNISS!" Peeta and Finnick shout loudly  
"Shut the Peeta bread up!" Katniss snorts.  
"Aww. Thank you honey." Peeta says sarcastically.  
"You're welcome." Katniss says as equally as sarcastcally.  
Finnick looks for Haymitch's number and dials it.  
"Hello." He says in a female British freaky squeaky accent **  
**"Hiiiii. Liquor is it you?" Haymitch says clearly drunk  
"Nooo. This is the padded pink bra company. I see you've ordered a hot pink bra with rose and black lace trimmings. We are out of them." Peeta puches Finnick on the shoulder, "Nice one, Finch." Katniss and Peeta and Finnick and holding their laugh.  
"Liquor. I'm not Effffffffiiieeeeee. I luv her sooooo much check my facebook status."  
"Bye!"  
"Bye, sunshhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeee" Haymitch says drunkenly

They log onto Facebook

**Log in: BreadBoy**

_Finnick wants to see the password but Peeta covers_

**Passcode: TeamPeeniss**

Message! From GaleEverdeen: OMG! You filthy animal  
_BreadBoy has changed his name into PeetalovesKatniss  
GaleEverdeen has changed his name into KatnissHusbandGale  
PeetalovesKatniss has changed his name into KissMeKat  
_KatnissMELLARK likes this


	4. Flabs Not Abs

Finnick pulls off his _I'm the God of Panem _t-shirt. "Finn, you don't have abbs, you have flabs!" Katniss burst out laughing's "What ever." Finnick says "What's Peeta up to?"  
"Did ya see wot Gale said." Peeta says  
"Nah!" Katniss says blowwing a bubble in her gum

"I'm loving this twilight I'm loving this twila la la la la la la la la la la Twilight" Finnick sings  
"Shhhhh. This is a serious matter!" Peeta shouts  
"OK. Father..." Finnick says sarcastically  
"Let's prank call him Gale. Pretend we're Prez Snow and that he's arrested for spreadin' rumours." Peeta says  
"OK, dawdy." Finnick says  
"Ha. Ha." Peeta says sarcastically "You're just a Jacob Black clone."  
"LOL!" Katniss sings hi-5ing Peeta  
"Am not," Finnick shouts "Gale is!"  
Everyone cracks up laughing. "Ok. Or shall we just do the same thing we did to Liquor** (Haymitch)** . "  
"Sure!"  
"You smell nice, Finn." Peeta says  
"Thank you. I borrowed my dad's Colonge."  
"Vintage. How nice."  
"Thank you."  
"You smell like a tramp."  
"Well I am one," Finnick says "NOT!"

"OK. Here it goes." Finnick dials Gale's number  
"Haii bayyyybbbbbeeee." Finnick says in an Essex accent that suits him totally. "Sup, this is the Push 'em up bra store. I heard you order a hot pink bra with roses and a engraved metal tag saying 'I love Peeta'. We are out of them. I have a pink and orange size 4 thong."  
Gale hangs up. "Sooo funny..." Peeta says laughing their heads off.


End file.
